Blog użytkownika:Pepe Rubin/Gwiazdy i nadzieja
'- Astrid i Czkawka Maja po 15 lat.' '- Ta parka sie niezna.' - Czkawka jest nowy w Szkole . '- Przepraszam za Błędy.' ROZDZIAŁ1 Oczami Astrid Przyszłam do szkoły o godzinie 7.30. Miałam spotkać z jakimś nowym, no cóż taka rola przewodniczącej szkoły. Chłopak ma na imię Czkawka. Bedzie chodzić do klasy mojej, Szpadki, Mieczyka, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Mam farta bo po tym jak oprowadzę go po szkole wrócę Do domu. Szpadka-No chejka, co tak wcześnie stara? Astrid-Cześć. Czekam na nowego. Gdzie Mieczyk? Szpadka-No wiadomo, że łazi za Smarkiem. Astrid-Zapomniałam. (dzwonek na lekcje) Szpadka-To ja spadam. Do zobaczenia jutro - powlokła się swoim zwyczajem na poniedziałkową lekcje historii. No dobra, to poszukajmy tego nowego. Jeszcze 10 minut poczekałam, aż tłum ludzi się rozejdzie. gdy się rozejrzałam zobaczyłam przystojnego, zielonookiego chłopaka stojącego w kacie korytarza i patrzącego w podłogę. Podeszłam do niego. Perspektywa Czkawki ( Z dedykacją dla 'Smoczyca20. Te napisy wyskoczyły mi przez wypadek) ' Przylazłem do szkoły akurat na dzwonek, zmieniłem obuwie i stanołem w kącie. Zmieniłem szkołe aby pozbyć się tych gamoni, coś czuje, że tu niebędzie inaczej. Kurcze ale trzeba patrzeć pozytywnie może będe mieć przyjaciela. Czemu przyjaciela, bo dziewczyny patrzą tylko na wygląd,a ja piękny nie jestem. Czkawka-Ał- ktoś walnął mnie w ramie. Astrid-Sorry to z przyzwyczajenia. To ty jesteś Czkawka? Czkawka- Tak. To ty jesteś Astrid przewodnicząca szkoły? Astrid-To co idziemy? As pokazała mi całą szkołę. Jeju jest większa od mojej starej, a ta sala gimnastyczna jest jak z bajki. Astrid jest miła i piękana. Ma wspaniałe błękitne oczy. (za godzine czyli o 18 next) Perspektywa Astrid Oprowadziłam Czkawke po szkole. Zajeło mi to 1h. Gdy wyszliśmy zauważyłam iż chłopak idzie za mną. Przez całą drog rozmawialiśmy o jego starej szkole. Gdy zaczął otwierać brame do swojego domu... opadła mi szczęka. Naze domy dzieli tylko płot. Czkawka-Na co się tak gapisz?-przechylił śmiesznie głowe Astrid-To wychodzi nato, że mam sąsiada.-ledwo powstrzymałam śmiech na widok jego miny Czkawka-A właśnie. Co robisz o 14? Astrid-Ja nic. Czemu pytasz? Czkawka-Widziałem, że masz psa więc może.. Astrid-Dobra. Przyjdę do ciebie. Jak wabi się twój psi kumpel? Czkawka-Szczerbatek. Astrid-Słodko. Moja sunia wabi się Wichura. Czkawka-To do zobaczenia.-wszedł na swoje podwórko. Astrid-Do zobaczenia-powiedziałam prawie niedosłyszalnie i skierowałam się zamślona do domu. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Astrid On mi kogoś przypomina...tylko kogo. O kurczaki już 13. Szybko się przebrałam. Było prawie 30 stopni (koniec maja) więc założyłam: krótkie spodenki koloru pastelowego różu, białą bluzkę do pempka i szare vansy. 10 minut przed czasem byłam gotowa, zawołałam Wichurkę i wyszłam. Perspektywa Czkawki O 13 ubrałem się i poszukałem Szczerbatka. Wychodząc upewniłem się, że dokładnie zamkąłem drzwi. Gdy brama była już zamknięta za żywopłotu wyskoczł jakiś facet w kominiarce. facet-Dawaj forse! Czkawka-Ale ja niemam.-czułem jak oczy robią mi się wilgotne. Szczerbatek żucił się na napostnika. Zemdlałem. Kilka minut później... Astrid-Czkawka! Czkawka, obudź się!-Astrid klęczała obok mnie z przerażoną miną. W jej oczach czaił sie strach. Czkawka- Co sie stało? Astrid-Ktoś na ciebie napadł. Czkawka-A co się stało gdy straciłem przytomność? Astrid-Szczerbatek zaatakował napastnika i zaczął szczekać. Tamten go odepchnął ... Poco ja ci to opowiadam jeśli będziesz chciał to obejrzysz nagranie z monitoringu.- mówiła spokojniej ale nadal z przestrachem. Powoli się podniosłem. Gdy już prawie stałem zachwiałem się na szczęście As mnie złapała. Astrid-Wszystko w porządku? Czkawka- Boli mnie kostka.. Astrid złapała smycze psów i zaprowadziła mnie do swojego domu. Perspektywa Astrid To co się stało mojemu nowemu sąsiadowi jest straszne. Mam nadzieje że jednak nie zajrzy do nagrań z monitoringu. Nie chcę aby poznał mój sekret. No dobra czas na teraźniejszość. Zaprowadziłam Czkawke do domu. Pomogłam mu usiąść na sofie stojącej w salonie i pobiegłam zadzwonić do szpitala. Powinni przyjechać za pare minut. Wyjełam a apteczki bandarz i poszłam zajęć się gościem. Czkawka- Umiesz opatrywać rany? Astrid-Tak. Nauczyłam się na kursie zastępowych.-popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem Czkawka- Jesteś harcerzem?- skinełam głową na tak- Myślałem, że tylko mi się to podoba.-popatrzył mi w oczy Astrid- Masz piękne oczy. Czkawka- Ty też. Nie umiem opisać tego co zobaczyłam w jego ocach w momęcie wypowiedzenia tych słów. Przyjechała karetka. Rosdział 3 (Jutro rano ze specjalną dedykacją dla Karmy) Perspektywa Astrid Pojechałam ze Czkawką do szpitala. Po jakiejś godzinie chłopak wszedł do gabinetu, a ja wyszłam przed budynek. On naprawdę mi kogoś przypomina, jego imie i tego kundelka gdzieś już słyszałam. Mniejsza o to nadal pamiętam to jego spojrzenie. Patrzył na mnie jak na kogoś na kim mu zależy. Dziwne. Perspektywa Czkawki Astrid pojechała ze mną do szpitala. Przez całą drogę widziałem tylko jej piękne oczy. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie jakim tonem As powiedziała o monitoringu. Mówiła to tak jakbym miał zobaczyć tam coś co skrywa i to od dawna. Ciekawe jest też to skąd znam jej imię oraz psa. Po wizycie w gabinecie okazało się iż mam skręconą kostkę. Zrobiono z nią co trzeba i wyszedłem przed szpital. Na ławce pod drzwiami siedziała Astrid wgapiona w przestrzeń. Chyba zrobię jej psikusa. Czkawka- Boo! Astrid- Czkawka czy ty oszalałeś?- zaczęła się śmiać Czkawka- No może troszkę... Astrid-To twoi rodzice są w domu?-Zmieniła temat Czkawka- Tata w pracy, a mama...nie żyje. Astrid- Przykro mi...mój też nie żyje.-zacisneła pięści. Czkawka-Spokojnie.-złapałem ją za rękę...sam niewiem dlaczego-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Usiadłem obok, a ona spojrzała mi w oczy. Usłyszałem jej głos w głowie. głos Astrid- Masz piękne oczy. Czkawka-Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Astrid-Co! O nie! Wszystko opowiem ci w bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Choć! Pociągneła mnie za rękę i powlokliśmy się do autobusu. W środku jakaś kobieta ustąpiła mi miejsca. Dojechaliśmy na obrzerza miasta. Staneliśmy przed lasem. Astrid- Dasz rade?- spojrzała na moją nogę Czkawka- Chyba tak. Co chcesz mi pokazać? Astrid-Miejsce w którym wszystko się zaczeło.-powiedziała tajemniczo ale z uśmiechem. Perspektywa Astrid Znowu mnie poniosło. Jeśli się nie przypilnuje to każdy dowie się kim jestem. Mniejsza o to, złapałam Czkawkę za rękę i wciągnełam do lasu. Szliśmy kilka minut aż dotarkiśmy do Wielkiego Dębu. Czkawka- Co teraz?-jako odpowiedź pociągnełam za specialną gałązke-Jak ty to zrobiłaś? Astrid-Ja poprostu. Musisz zapytać Śledzika jak to zrobił.Panowie przodem-pokazałam mu dziurę a on wszedł. Zaszliśmy po krętych shodach do wielkiej sali. Na moje szczęście cała paczka już tam była: Szpadka, Mieczyk, Sączysmark i Śledzik. Smark jako pierwszy nas zaóważył. Sączysmark- Kto to? Astrid- Gamoniu, jego twarz nic ci nie mówi? Mieczyk- Jasne, że mówi. Śledzik- To ty jesteś Czkawka? Czkawka- Tak...-widziałam, że niewie co się dzieje. Zwrucił się do mnie-Poco mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? Astrid-Nie czułeś nigdy, że jesteś odmienny. Czkawka- No czułem...naprzykład w szkole.Do czego zmierzasz? Szpadka- Nie zrobileś nigdy niczego dziwnego no nie wiem np: podnoszenia rzeczy za pomocą myśli, czytania w czyjejś głowie? Czkawka-No ludzie często robią to o czym pomyśle i.. Sączysmark- I co? Czkawka- No i potrafie przenieść się do innego świata. Astrid-To witaj w klubie. Czkawka- A co wy potraficie? Sączysmark-Ja jestem super silny.-na udowodnienie swoich słów podniósł sofe stojącą w sali. Śledzik-A ja, a ja potrafie unosić rzeczy za pomocą myśli. Mieczyk i Szpadka przebiegli się po sali chyba 100 razy szybciej niż najszybszy facet jakiego znamy. Niewiem jak ja mam mu to pokazać. Zaraz, zaraz powiedział, że rozkazuje innym w myślach. Spojrzał na mnie dobra powiem to... Astrid-Ja mam taką samą moc jak ty. Jeśli chcesz to naucze cię czytac w myślach i mówić komuś w głowie. Perspektywa Szpadki Jak oni słodko razem wyglądają. O w mordke jeżozwierza jak patrzą sobie w oczy. Coś się tu szykuje. Muszę przypilnować tego Czkawkusia, wkońcu As to moja BFF. Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Czkawki Minął tydzień Astrid nauczyła mnie czytać w myślach. Teraz codziennie spotykamy się całą paczką w kryjówce zwanej Wielkim Dębem. Coraz bardziej lubie As, ona mnie chyba też. Właśnie wyszedłem z piątkowych lekcji dodadkowych. Gdy nagle Astrid złapała mnie za ręce. Astrid- Smoki, portal, wiking, godzina-szeptała mi do ucha Czkawka-Choć opowiesz mi wszystko w autobusie tylko powoli. Astrid- No więc raz na miesiąc otwiera się toki, no jakby portal dzięki niemu możemy się przenosić do świata identycznego do tego jak z filmu ,,JWS". No jasne wyleciał mi z głowy. Przecież 17 dnia każdego miesiąca o 16 otwiera się przejście. Reszte drogi spędziliśmy w pełnym oczekiwania milczeniu. (przepraszam, że tak mało ale musiałam pisać od nowa bo się skasowało) Tylko w autobusie As oparła głowę na moim ramieniu. Przeszło mnie dziwne uczucie lecz miłe. Perspektywa Astrid Gdy wkońcu zbiegliśmy po krętych schodach, reszta już tam była. Mieczyk- Chodżcie szybciej! Przecież widzisz, że idziemy. Jaki on się niecierpliwy zrobił. Zwróciłam się do Czkawki. Astrid- Jak przyszedłeś tu po raz pierwszy to mówiłeś coś o innym świece. Czkawka- No tak. Można powiedzieć iż byłem już tam kilkaset razy. Chodzi ci o ten świat jak z ,,JWS2"? Astrid-Tak. Super to znaczy, że już tam był czyli nietrzeba mu wszystkiego pokazywać. O ku*** przecież tam jestem zaręczona z Czkawką. Otworzył się portal. Szpadka weszła pierwsza, a ja następna. Przeniśliśmy się do innego świata, tam spędziliśmy dzień jak w filmie. Gdy wruciliśmy w świecie rzeczywistym niemineła nawet minuta, a my siedzieliśmy tam 12h. Śledzik- To co robimy? Czkawka- Macie ochote na spacer? Wszyscy przytakneli. Wyszliśmy z Wielkiego Dębu i skierowaliśmy się w głąb lasu. Ćwokosmark twierdząc iż pędzie najlepszym przewodnkiem prowadził...no i się zgubiliśmy. Szpadka, Mieczyk- Łazimy w kółko!!!-a to geniusze.Oni są naprawdę zgrani skoro myślą o tym samym. Ćwokosmark- Nogi mi odpadają. Astrid- No co ty niepowiesz? Wszyscy usiedliśmy na pierwszym lepszym dużym pniu. Śledzik- Co tak pachnie? Czkawka zerwał się na równe nogi. Czkawka- Pali się!!!! Wstawajcie!!!! Chodżcie szybko!!! Chwycił mnie za dłoń. Rozdział'' 5'' Perspektywa Czkawki Czkawka- Smark dzwoń po straż pożarną! Sączysmark- Dzwoniłem, nie dbierają! Mieczyk- A pod 112?! Smark- Też! Astrid- Złapcie się za ręce i mówcie za mną!! Zrobiliśmy to co nam kazała. Stworzyliśmy okrąg. Astrid- Mój skrzydlaty przyjaciel- powtórzyliśmy-Jak brat co pomoże w potrzebie-i znowu- niech tu przybędzie Powtórzyliśmy i w tym momęcie nasze smoki pojawiły się obok. Astrid- Wsiadajcie. Musimy się z tąd wydostać i poszukać pomocy. Wylecieliśmy i wtedy zobaczyłem. Byliśmy prawie na drugim końcu lasu który się palił. Przynajmniej Dąb jest bezpieczny. Czkawka- Ruchy mordko! Wszyscy polecielśmy w strone miasta. Z góry zobaczyliśmy straż. Czyli ktoś ją wezwał. Zboczyliśmy z drogi aby nas nie zaóważyli. Perspektywa Śledzika Uciekliśmy na naszych smokach w strone miasta. Dobrze, że nie bylismy ten kilometr dalej. Gdy wylądowaliśmy była godzina 21. Mama będzie zła. Astrid pokazała nam jak odesłać smoki i każdy poszedł w swoją strone. Perspektywa Czkawki Już wiem czemu As nie chciała abym zajrzał do monitoringu. Ale czemu mi o tym nie powiedziała. Jest strasznie blada coś z nią jest nie tak. Czkawka- Wszystko w porządku? Astrid- Tak. Wszystko jest dobrze. Czuje iż nie mówi prawdy. Tylko co ją gryzie. No przecież nocuje dziś u niej, może o to chodzi. Jeśli nie to w nocy poczytam jej w myślach. Czkawka- Czy chodzi ci oto, że nocujemy dziś razem? Astrid- Nie. Myślę o czymś innym. 2 godziny później As zasnęła. Czas wziąć się do pracy. (teraz pytanie.'' Czkawka zobaczy coś realistycznego czy fikcyjnego?'') Zamknąłem oczy i zbliżyłem rękę do jej głowy. Teraz wiem o czym myśli. Widzę a bardziej słyszę: Nie, nie pozwolę ci. To moi przyjaciele, a przyjaciół się nie zostawia. To jest moja zasada i koniec.' Mówiła do jakiegoś mężczyzny. Kogoś mi on przypomina. Zależy ci na nim skoro znosisz moje tortury.- powiedział facet ''Czkawka to mój przyjaciel. Co z tego iż lubie go troszkę bardziej niż innych? Nie wytrzymałem dłużej, wyłączyłem się. To był ten napastnik w kominiarce. Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się głowa bolała mnie strasznie. Ten mężczyzna znowu wlazł mi do głowy. Czkawka śpi. Jest już 7.00. Ubrałam się i poszłam robić śniadanie. Rodziców nie było. Robota gania ich po całym kraju. Skończyłam robić jajecznicę. Schody zaczęły skrzypieć. Astrid-Czkawka zjesz jajecznicę? Czkawka- Z chęcią. Usiedliśmy do stołu. Chłopak jest jakiś niewyraźny. Astrid-Wszystko wporządku? Czkawka- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś. Myślałem, że mi ufasz? Kurczaki on wie! Czytał mi w myślach. Astrid-Niechciałam ci mówić bo byś mnie powstrzymał. Czkawka-Co ci zaoferował? Wyjaśniłam mu wszystko od początku do końca. '''( wymyślcie sobie coś o ich porannej rozmowie a później zobaczycie czy wasz pomysł będzie zapisanny). Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Czkawki Nienawidzę poniedziałków, zwłaszcza gdy trzeba iść do szkoły. Te dziewczyny wszędzie z mną biegają. Niewiem czy są ślepe, ale mnie nie obchodzą. Gdy tylko zacznę rozmowę z As robią wszystko aby się jej pozbyć. Wugóle wszyscy się przy niej dziwnie zachowują. Tak jagby jej nienawidzili. Tylko ja, Mieczyk, Śledzik i bliżniaki stoimy po jej stronie. Najgorsza z tego całego towarzystwa jest jednak Lilia i Julia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach